<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton Candy by zestiie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604522">Cotton Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestiie/pseuds/zestiie'>zestiie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a yungblud song, Bruiseshipping, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, cotten candy au?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestiie/pseuds/zestiie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has theses feelings for Cole. Stronger than he could ever imagine, but problems soon begin and shine through with these feelings he has.</p><p>His girlfriend Nya, he knows he can’t cheat. He’s know it’s a bad thing but... but he just wants to get stuck between Coles teeth like sugary cotten candy. </p><p>He so desperately needs him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cotton Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tallulah knows that she's not the only one that i'm holding close<br/>
On the low, i get vertigo from body overdose<br/>
So tell me your name and tell me your problems, i got the same<br/>
And i wanna get stuck between you teeth like cotton candy<br/>
So you'll remember me, darling</p><p> </p><p>Jay had his arms around Nya’s neck holding her against him, his face smooshed into the back of her neck. The two have been spending time together as a couple and had plans for next weekend to go out and eat. Jay loved Nya but not in the way he thought he did in all honesty. He’s been eyeing another person they know... Cole. </p><p>And said person so happened to walk in the room Nya and Jay where at. Cole walked through the door way and over to his other teammates.</p><p>“Hey you lovebirds.” Cole greeted.</p><p>“Hi Cole.” Nya said keeping her eyes on what she’s was working on.</p><p>“Hey.” Jay said a moment after.</p><p>“What you working on?” The noirette asked raising a eyebrow at Nya’s work.</p><p>“Oh it’s something small that I’m working on for the new mechanics.” She responded back.</p><p> </p><p>Jay soon started blocking out the conversations Cole and Nya where having. He found himself admiring Coles features and face. His dark skin complexion making his yellow-green eyes pop out at you. His slick shoulder length hair, a strand loose and going down the center of his face, his beard, his birthmark he had covering half of his face. </p><p>He remembered when he first joined the team Cole had used makeup to cover it up. He was embarrassed about it. He said he was bullied when he was younger so most of his life till then he covered it up. Jay found all of Coles imperfections unique and beautiful to him. That’s what draw Jays attention to him. He was just so handsome.</p><p>“Hmm okay, well I’ll leave you two alone. See you guys at dinner.”</p><p>Jay was brought out of his thoughts, hearing Coles voice.</p><p>“Alright see ya.”</p><p>The tall man walked his way out to the door. Jay looked over his shoulder seeing the noirette walked out and leave. Jay kept staring even when Cole left. Nya took notice of this.</p><p> </p><p>I'm losin' myself in you<br/>
And you, and you, and you, and you, i know<br/>
I'm losin' myself in you<br/>
And you, and you, and you, and you, i know</p><p> </p><p>The auburn haired man had been sitting on his bed cross leg. Scrolling through his phone, Jay soon found himself scrolling through his camera roll looking at photos. Some of them being recent one some being old. Lot of the photos have been group pictures or pictures of things he would have found outsides in the city or when they were on trips.</p><p>Jay soon scrolled onto a photo of him and Cole. This brought a smile on his face, eyes softening seeing Cole. Jay never thought a photo of Cole could bring so much comfort to him. He never realize how much he could love his best friend. Thoughts had soon started to run through Jays head about Cole.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts of holding Coles hand came to mind. How soft his hand must be, then the thought of kissing his lips staring running around his mind and how amazing it would feel. Just being able to hold Cole in his arms and it not just being in a friendly manner. Jay had his hands over his face as he flopped on his back, hitting his bed with a soft ‘thump’. A groan leaving his mouth in a frustration noise.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t be feeling these things, especially since he was still with Nya but he just couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t understand how this made him feel. Just the thoughts of being with Cole brought butterflies to his stomach but soon the guilt of Nya and how she would be hurt if she figured anything out was consuming him up.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know how long he could have this weight on his shoulders. These feelings and emotions eating at him slowly until he can’t handle them anymore. He needs to talk about it he needs to talk to Nya.</p><p> </p><p>I figured out that the modern world is turnin' the wrong way 'round<br/>
There's something about the way our bedsheets turn religion upside down<br/>
So we just have sex to solve all our problems, let's do it again<br/>
And i wanna get stuck between your teeth like cotton candy<br/>
So you'll remember me, darling</p><p> </p><p>It was almost midnight by now. Jay thought it would be better to talk later since he didn’t want the others to be up and hear what he wanted to tell Nya. As he made it to Nya’s room he saw her asleep. </p><p>“Shit.” Jay said under his breath.</p><p>Jay should have thought that she would be asleep in all honesty. He wasn’t thinking right his mind has been all over the place. It was understandable why he wasn’t thinking right at the moment. Jay soon started making his way back deciding he would talk to her about in the morning. He suddenly stop in his tracks, under the crack of Coles door he could see a fate light coming from beneath the door. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel his thoughts arguing with him. Telling him he should keep walking back to his room but another part of him to go in and see if Cole was really awake. But he soon found himself turning and opening Coles bedroom door before he could even second guest himself. He peaked his head in seeing Cole sitting at his desk, possibly doing a drawing. </p><p>As Jay was about to find himself to turn around and leave. Cole had noticed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey Jay.” The noirette whispered.</p><p>“Oh... um hey.” Jay was hesitant a first on how to respond.</p><p>“Something you want to ask me this late at night.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re still up not like I’m disturbing you... am I.” </p><p>Jay found himself being hesitant again. This awkward feeling lingering around him. He walked into the noirettes room closing the door behind him making his way to Cole and stand next to him. He looked at the sketch Cole was doing. It was a portrait of Rocky his dragon.</p><p>“Like the drawing Cole, really looks like Rocky you got his features down.”</p><p>“Oh thanks.” Cole quickly looked down at the sketch. Then back at Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Jay breathed heavily through his nose. His thoughts from earlier coming back to his mind again. The thoughts of kissing Cole where running around. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jay, you okay?” Cole asked he stared at a his friend. Seeing that Jay looked zoned out. </p><p>“Hey Jay you good man?”<br/>
He stood up in front of the slightly shorter man.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do it Jay don’t do it. You’re still dating Nya don’t let your feelings get the best of you.” </p><p>Jay yelled at himself in his mind. He slowly found himself leaning towards Cole.</p><p>“Jay no stop it you can’t you’ll hurt Nya.”</p><p>He had Cole pinned between the desk and Jays own body both men chest to chest.</p><p>“J-Jay?” Cole stuttered a bright red color flushed his cheeks.</p><p>Jay leaned his face to Coles and kissed him gently and passionately. The auburn haired man found his hands placed on Coles hips bringing him closer to him. He felt hands on both sides on his face, ready for Cole to push him away and tell him to get out of his room and hate him forever.</p><p> </p><p>But he felt Cole bring his face closer, the noirette trying to deepen the kiss. Soon the need for air had came and they pulled away trying to catch their breath. Their eyes locked, heavy pants and huffs leaving them as they looked at one another for awhile.</p><p>“Jay you know this is wrong, what... what about Nya.”</p><p>“I... I know.” Jay knew what he did was wrong but he couldn’t help his urges. He wanted, no he needed Cole.</p><p>He soon found himself kissing Cole again holding a tight grip on the Earth masters hips. Cole again didn’t push away only inviting Jay in. Cole wrapping his arms around Jays neck. The second kiss lasted awhile like the first and it was just or even more passionate than before.</p><p>“I love you.” The short man said as they pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>I'm losin' myself in you<br/>
And you, and you, and you, and you, i know<br/>
I'm losin' myself in you<br/>
And you, and you, and you, and you, i know</p><p> </p><p>Cole pulled Jay by his arm moving him to his bed and shoving him into the bedsheets under him. A surprised huff left the Lightning master. He looked up to see Cole on top of him straddling his hips.<br/>
</p><p>The kissing soon started again as they both had their hands roaming each other’s body. The two of them grinding on each other quick moans leaving them.</p><p>Jay pawing at Coles back. Jay becoming very needy he could feel excitement and arousal running through him and it soon met him at his private region.</p><p>A moan left Jay as they kissed. A smirk tugging at Coles face as he got off the Lightning ninjas hips. He kneeled at the end of the bed tugging Jay down by his hips. The auburn haired man let out a small squeak. Jay looked down to notice Coles face between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Jay felt his face become flushed red, heat coming off all over his body. </p><p>“Jay you can’t do this, you know it’s wrong.”</p><p>He started fighting with himself in his head.</p><p>“Fuck it.”  He whispered.</p><p>His fingers hooked at the waist band of his joggers. He made eye contact with Cole seeing the noirette’s expression. He could see Cole was also questioning if this was at all a good idea and is this actually about to happen. Jay slightly tugged his pants down a bit and Cole pulled his hand away and pinned his hand to the side of his head.</p><p>The Earth ninja took his other hand pulling Jays joggers all the way down. Boxers still on and seeing his erection, cock throbbing. Seeing a wet spot of pre cum covering the fabric.</p><p>A shaky breath left Jay. He felt his face get hotter. His cock needing to be touched. Cole place a kiss to Jays cock through the fabric of the boxers.</p><p>“C-Cole please.” Jay whined.</p><p>The noirette laughed a huff. And continued to place gentle kisses to Jays clothed dick. He let go of Jays wrist so he wasn’t restraining him anymore and began to pull his boxers down to his ankles with his joggers. Jays dick sprung out. The tip of the head flushed a bright pinkish-red, a whimper leaving the Lightning ninja.</p><p> </p><p>The Earth ninja licked Jays cock from the base to the tip in one long swipe. A shiver went down Jays back. His legs slightly shivering. </p><p>“God fuck Cole.” Jay couldn’t help all these feelings. He never thought in a million of years this would happen. </p><p> </p><p>Cole wrapped his mouth around the tip, and slowly took in Jays flesh inch by inch in a slow painful way to tease his partner.<br/>
Jay found his hand tugging Coles long black hair harshly. Trying to give him the sign to stop messing around. </p><p>But Cole didn’t listen. He took his time with Jay wanting to enjoy Jays cock full in his mouth, savoring the flavor of his pre cum on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>He started to bob his head in a decent pace. He could hear the man under him moaning in pleasure, knowing he’s satisfying Jay and knowing he’s doing a good job. He had his cheeks hollowed and his tongue swirled around Jays flesh with expertise. Cole locked eyes with Jay full blown lust filling them.</p><p>“Ah- uhhh!” </p><p>Jay moans, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to quiet his moans. He knows no one is up at this time but he doesn’t want to risk anyone catching them in this act.</p><p>He soon found his thoughts going to Nya quickly, how she would react right now. The idea of Nya running to her brother. At first glance Kai wasn’t a person you would consider to be a threat. He was short, really short and had what you would call a baby face. When he first met Kai he didn’t take him seriously when he would threaten them over something stupid. But oh how Jay was wrong. Kai was like a fucking chihuahua, they look cute, small and gentle at first but they soon snap and attack like little spawns from hell.</p><p> </p><p>Soon all thoughts left his mind as a wave of pleasure rushed through his body. His legs began to quiver, he could feel his cock throb in Coles mouth.</p><p>“Uhhh- fuck- C-Cole.” Jay whined.</p><p>Cole took the sign and pulled away. Saliva connecting his lips to Jays tip the noirette not even bothering to wipe it away from his mouth. He stood up and walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out a bottle, only what Jay can assume to be lube.</p><p>Cole quickly made his way back tossing the bottle in the bed and rather quickly yanking his pants and briefs down. Cole hissed feeling his dick hitting the chilled air in the room. </p><p>“Shit man.” Cole breathed.</p><p>Cole pulled his shirt off as well tossing it to the floor somewhere and he tugged on Jays hoodie. Heterochromia eyes meeting yellow-green.</p><p>“Off now.” Cole demanded in a husky voice.</p><p>This made him shiver a bit, the demand and dominance in his voice making his cock twitch in excitement. The auburn haired man pulling his hoodie over his head, slightly struggling with getting it off. But finally managed to do so and threw it on the floor with their other clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Jay lays back down his body relaxing into the mattress. His arms over his head as he looked away slightly and his eyes full of lust when he makes eye contact with the man hovering over him. Cole stares at Jay. He took in Jays features and body. He traced the tips of his fingers down Jays chest to his tummy and back up again. His fingers making their way down Jays one thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the tattoos Jay had. He remembered when Jay got them, around two possibly three years ago by now. He never really thought Jay would go through with it and get them, he didn’t think he would even get the one but Jay proved him wrong that was for sure. He had a detailed dragon tattoo on his rib and torso area. It was a design Jay asked him to draw out. </p><p>It made Cole blushed a bit.</p><p>He looked at the ones he had on his legs. It almost being completely covered, he remembered Jay saying he had an appointment soon to go get it almost done. This made Cole touch the back of his neck reminding the only one he had on the back of his neck. He rubbed it and hummed.</p><p>Cole took in more of Jay. He noticed Jays vertigo, there was only small patches and you never saw them since his clothes mostly cover them up. </p><p> </p><p>The Earth master leaned down and kissed Jay. Their lips moving together in a perfect rhythm. They pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Jay.” </p><p>It slipped out of him.</p><p>“I love you more.” </p><p>Jay whispered back. Gently cupping Coles cheek the noirette leaning into the touch. </p><p> </p><p>He soon grabbed the lube bottle and popped the cap open and pouring a good amount into his hands. He covered his fingers generously and did the same with Jays hole. The action made the smaller man quiver making him bite his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready?” Cole asked.</p><p>“Yes... please Cole, please.”</p><p>Cole soon slipped his middle finger into Jays hole and lightly finger fucked him lovingly. Jay arched his back off the bedsheets slightly rippling a moan from his throat. </p><p>“F- Fuckkkk!” </p><p> </p><p>Jay never had this feeling before. He never had... well something up there before. Well actually that was a lie, only once when he did it. But the feeling was so amazing and driving him crazy and knowing it’s Cole doing this to him made it even feel better.</p><p>Cole kept this action going, hearing moan after moan leaving Jay. He slipped a second finger in. Doing a light scissoring motion to stretch Jay out nicely. Curling his fingers slightly. Hitting Jays g spot. </p><p>“A- Ah!”</p><p>“Fuck Jay.” Cole groans. </p><p>Just seeing Jay becoming a complete mess just from his fingers drove him crazy and just the idea of how he would look like with Cole dick inside him. He slipped his fingers out of Jay knowing had been stretched out enough.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the lube bottle again and poured some into the palm of his hand and smeared it all over his cock. Coating himself evenly.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Jays hips close to his crotch. He angled his cock to Jays entrance. Cole stoped himself for a minute not making any move. Jay took notice of this.</p><p>“Cole you... you alright?”</p><p>The Earth ninja looked Jay in the eyes.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this.”</p><p>Cole said bluntly.</p><p>This made Jay stop and think for a minute. He does realize this was probably not the best idea, he knew he was cheating on Nya right now. He knew form the beginning the two of them shouldn’t have gone this far. But he couldn’t help himself he never have wanted something so badly in his life.</p><p>“Yes Cole I’m sure I want this— Jay breathes. I want you.” </p><p>And with that he pulled Cole into a kiss his arms raping around Coles neck and pulling him down with him. A groaned left Coles throat. He pushed the his tip into Jay a shaking breath leaving him. Jays cheek squish on Coles shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Cole pushed in deeper slowly, he could feel Jay digging his dull short nails into his back. Cole finally fully in, he took a moment for Jay to relax a bit until he started rocking his hips, he soon found a good pace for the both of them.</p><p>“Oh god Cole, fuck yes!”</p><p>“You like that?” Cole said with a husky voice.</p><p>“Yes- yes!”</p><p>Jay nuzzle his face in the back of Coles nape. He took in Coles sent. The smell of burnt wood and yet a sweet coco type smell filling Jays nostrils. The man craved it, he craved Cole. Coles thrusts got more faster trying his best to please the man beneath him. His for arms beside Jay as his head hanged low and close to his partners neck.</p><p> </p><p>He thrusted in and out, at times feeling Jay clenched his walls around his throbbing cock. The warmth of Jay around his dick was driving him insane, he loved it, he loved Jay. His arms wrapped under Jays back and he pressed his face deeper in Jays necks. He slightly whimpered a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Cole stopped a minute to adjust his hips, to get a better angle that will please the both of them. </p><p>“Fuck Jay, you feel so good fuck!” Cole moaned in Jays neck as he got more rough with his thrusts. He could feel Jay starting to shake more vigorously. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh- Cole! I- I fuck!”</p><p>Jay held Cole tighter to him tears prickling the corners of his eyes. The amount of pleasure running through him was unbelievable. He could feel his cock throb with the need to be touch. He unhooked one of his arms from Coles neck and moved his hand down to his crying dick needing  attention.</p><p>He tried his best to stroke himself with Coles thrusts as best as he could but found himself it was really working well as he wanted. Cole took Jays hand away from his cock and he pressed his body down hard against Jay. With the auburn haired mans dick pressed between them tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Jay could feel the strings ready to snap, he was close he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cole I’m- I’m gonna!”</p><p>“It’s okay baby, you can cum.”</p><p>With a pathetic whimper Jay came between them. The white substance shooting out in hot thick strings. Coating both of their chest with his cum. The substance sticking to the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel himself getting overstimulated now becoming more sensitive after his high orgasm. Cole still going strong with his thrusts. All he could do was whimper under the handsome man on top of him, his cock throbbing between their chests. Cum still spilling form his tip.</p><p> </p><p>Cole felt the string in him snap, as he came deep inside Jay with a low animal like growl coming up from his throat. Coles limbs jitters and he feels himself unload. His face still shoved in Jays neck. They both slowly grinned against each other form the after shock. Calming themselves down and stopping. </p><p> </p><p>The noirette pulling out and falling next to Jay. His face into the pillow. The both of them panting heavily. Jay looked over at Cole with half lid eyes, Cole making eye contact. Jay rolled on his side looking at the man next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Cole pulled Jay into him. The two just cuddling. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you Cole.”</p><p>“I love you too Jay.”</p><p> </p><p>The Lightning ninja felt his eyes grow droopy, and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Cole was still wide awake of just realizing what happened. His eyes started to become glossy as he fought away tears. </p><p> </p><p>“What... what have I done.”</p><p> </p><p>Leave me in the morning, although<br/>
I don't wanna be on my own</p><p> </p><p>Jay rolled on his side. Slowly opening his eyes, his vision a bit fuzzy at first.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Co- He cut himself off as he realized Cole wasn’t in bed. He sat up, looking around the room rubbing his eyes, it was his not Coles where he remembered falling asleep in. He felt confused. His lips started to quiver a bit. Trying to process what’s was going on soon hot stream of tears running down his face. Jay clenched his chest, feeling heart break running to his heart. He started to realize what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>The hurt, pain, and heartache soon washed over him. Last night kept replaying in his mind Cole lips on his, Coles hands roaming around and all over his body. More tears running down his face. He choked on a sob. He should be mostly guilty about this, about if Nya found out and how hurt she’ll feel. But Jay doesn’t feel that guilt of that. He knows that’s bad but all he feels is heartache. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted Coles arms wrapped around him, he wanted to feel safe and loved in his embrace. But all Jay could feel was cold and pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Did... did he mean what he said.” Jay asked himself. </p><p>“Did he actually loved me.” </p><p>Jay started arguing with himself. This self doubt washing over him. His back soon hit his bed as he stared at the ceiling. All he felt was pity for himself. Why couldn’t he realize how much of a fucking dickhead he was for cheating on Nya with his best friend. Why was he such a horrible human being. </p><p>The man soon found himself sobbing quietly to himself. Face smooshed into his pillow pulling Mr. CuddlyWump in his arms, squeezing him close. He didn’t want to get out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever. Jay soon grew the strength to get out of bed and put clothes on. He tossed on a pair of shorts and a black hoodie with his favorite singers name on it.</p><p>He dragged himself down the bounty halls and was now in the dining room. Everyone practically there seated down eating. Jay saw Cole and they made quick eye contact and Cole breaking it as quickly as it began. And got up from his seat and ran into the kitchen. </p><p>Jay wanted to say something he really did. He felt arms wrap arm his waits he looked over his shoulder to see Nya hugging him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>His heart sank. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby, how did you sleep.” Nya chirped.</p><p>“Umm... good.” Jay looked away.</p><p>The wave of guilt finally taking over him. The pain in his chest got worse. Cole walked back into the dining room.</p><p>“Morning Cole!” Nya said.</p><p>“Oh hi...” Cole responsed bluntly, his raspy voice more obvious than usual. A gritty type of texture when he spoke. He quickly walked pass Jay and Nya his head hanging down low not making contact, especially with Jay.</p><p> </p><p>Jay saw Cole walk down the hall he wanted to run after him, talk to him about last night but he knew he can’t. He knew... he knew he had to come clean with Nya first.</p><p> </p><p>I'm losin' myself in you<br/>
And you, and you, and you, and you, i know<br/>
I'm losin' myself in you<br/>
And you, and you, and you, and you, i know</p><p> </p><p>Later that day. Jay and Cole still haven’t spoken and Jay doesn’t know when they will. But he told himself to speak with Nya first that’s what most important right now in the moment or at least he tried to tell himself that. He made he’s way to Nya’s room. He was hesitant at first to knock ready to chicken out and walk away. But was met with Nya at his face.</p><p>“Oh Jay!”</p><p>“Oh, umm hey.”</p><p>Jay rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Did you need something babe?”</p><p>Jay mentally cringed from hearing ‘babe’ it wasn’t the same like when Cole did it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea actually.... umm. We... we need to talk.” Jay finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh okay, uh come in.” Nya moved aside for Jay to walk into her room. He seated himself on her bed wrapping his arms around him tightly looking around him with anxious eyes. Nya sat next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You doing okay Jay?”</p><p>Jay stayed quiet. Looking away, he didn’t know what to say. </p><p>“I- fuck!” Jay got frustrated he had his head in his hands. He felt tears run down his face again like early that morning, he shook his head.</p><p>“I fucked up Nya.”</p><p>Nya looked puzzled a bit. Until she spoke.</p><p>“Cole.” She said bluntly.</p><p>“What?”  Jay was shocked.</p><p>Nya sighed.</p><p>“Jay I noticed the way you look at him, I’m not blind. It’s obvious you have a thing for him and I’m not mad at you if you think that’s what it is.”</p><p>Jay didn’t know what to say was he that obvious?</p><p>He looked away again.</p><p> </p><p>“Nya that’s- I don’t... it’s more than just that.”</p><p>“Then what else can it be.”</p><p>Jay was trying to get the words out.</p><p>“I cheated on you with Cole last night.” </p><p>Jay finally spoke clutching his eyes shut. Ready to hear screaming, yelling, even possible punching. But none of that came.<br/>
He just heard a simple ‘oh’ from her.</p><p>“I’m sorry Nya, I’m know it’s shitty I’m a horrible person for doing this to you putting you into this situation. You don’t deserve it. But yet I did it.”</p><p>The obvious shame in his voice as he spoke. </p><p>“Jay, what you did was it shitty and pretty unforgivable. Yea it was— Nya sighed. But I appreciate you telling me the truth. I think we could still be friends but that might take awhile. Think we should just do our own things and you should go talk to Cole, I could see the tension in him this morning.”</p><p>Jay looked at her.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Nya gave a weak smile. </p><p>Jay went in for a hug pulling her close. She was shocked at first but soon retired the gesture and pulled back. He walked out of her room. Now needing to come over his second problem... Cole.</p><p> </p><p>He gently knocked on Coles door, waiting for a answer.</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>Jay heard Cole voice form the other side of the door.</p><p>“Cole it’s me Jay, we... we need to talk.”</p><p>Jay didn’t hear a response. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he just opened the door. To find Cole at his desk like he did last night.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>He didn’t get a response. Jay close the door behind him and made his way slowly over to Cole. He didn’t get so close to him he kept himself a bit apart. He could feel the tension in the air.</p><p>“Cole could we please talk.”</p><p>“What is there to talk about.” Cole had a harsh tone in his voice.</p><p>Jay could notice the guilt the Earth ninja must being feeling right now. Not guilt for Jay well maybe. Jay couldn’t really tell honestly this wasn’t about his feelings but the feeling of what Nya would think.</p><p>“I already told Nya.” Jay blurted out.</p><p>Cole stopped moving his pencil placing it down.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yea.”</p><p>Jay hated this, he really did. Why couldn’t he have been a good person instead of putting not just himself but Cole in this situation with him. </p><p>“I’m sorry Cole. I shouldn’t have thrown myself onto you. I should have stopped myself, it’s all my fault that I put you in that situation. I know you feel guilty and that’s all my fault.”</p><p>They didn’t say anything it was quite for a bit until Cole spoke up.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. It’s also my fault. I should have stopped you when you first kissed me. I knew you doing that was wrong when you were with Nya but I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>Cole clenched his hands into fists.</p><p>“I just wanted you so badly for so long and just having you right there under my finger tips I took advantage of that.</p><p>“Heh well I guess we are both in the wrong.”</p><p>Cole laugh a huff.</p><p>“So, what happened between you and Nya?”</p><p>“We... we broke up but still friends.”</p><p>“Oh.</p><p>Jay walked closer to Cole but still kept his distance. Hands shoved deep in his hoodie pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“But what are we.” Jay asked.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Jay let out a frustrating huff.</p><p>“What does last night mean between us, after all of this.”</p><p>“I don’t know, what do you want it to be after this.”</p><p>“I... I want you... I want us.” Jay just said it clearly. He regrets saying those words but it was the truth that’s all he really wanted. He couldn’t imagine a life without Cole by his side. He can’t imagine life without him.</p><p>“Well— Cole stood up and made his way to Jay cupping his cheeks. You wanna know what I want after this?” </p><p>Jay shook his head.</p><p>“You.”</p><p>They both leaned in kissing each other. Jay could feel his face flush. He held Cole close to him. Kissing him.</p><p>He loved this.</p><p>He loved Cole more than anything.</p><p>They pulled apart.</p><p>“Well Jay walker, we have a lot to do today.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, stayed up till 4 am writing this. Took while to write this. But was really fun to write out. Was inspired by my fave singer Dom/ yungblud his song cotten candy. Every time I listen to it give me full Bruiseshipping vibes so I knew I had to write a fic about it, hope y’all enjoy! Comments and kudos really motivate me to write more and let’s me know you enjoy my work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>